Kaminari
Kaminari is captain of the Cyclone Pirates and one of the Sankei, or "Three Lords". He is the pirate who inspired Wynn to become a pirate. He trained Wynn in his fighting skills, Haki, and his Devil Fruit abilities. Appearance Kaminari is a little taller than most people, however he is not very tall. He has long black hair that goes almost all the way down his back. He wear a brown vest, a white shirt, black baggy pants, and boots. He also has a red bandana, a red hair tie, and earrings. Personality Kaminari is very friendly and enjoyable to be around. He is usually smiling and happy, and rarely gets angry about things, usually shrugging things off that would bother most people. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Kaminari, being one of the Sankei, is assumed to be extremely powerful, although nothing is known for sure about his fighting abilities. However, his nickname, "The Cyclone" is a reference to his incredible speed. Weapons Kaminari's weapon of choice is a bo staff. He has not been seen using it, but it is assumed that he is very skilled with it. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Kaminari is very skilled in Kenbunshoku Haki, as when he would always know when and from where Wynn would attack during his training. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Kaminari is also very skilled in Busoshoku Haki, teaching Wynn how to utilize it in conjunction with his Devil Fruit powers. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King It is unknown if Kaminari can use Haoshoku Haki. Relationships Crew Kaminari's relationship with his crew is unknown. Family It is uknown if Kaminari has any living family. Allies/ Friends Bokoy Kaminari is good friends with Bokoy, apparently going way back with him. The two get along very nicely, however their history is unknown. Robert D. Wynn Kaminari has a good relationship with Wynn, calming him down after he got upset about his Devil Fruit. Kaminari bonded with him during his training, becoming good friends with Wynn. He wishes to see Wynn in the future, and possibly have a duel with him. History There is not much known about Kaminari's past, except that he has been a pirate for at about 10 years, as he was a pirate when he met Wynn 8 years ago and had been for a while. He arrived at Saya Valley to meet with Bokoy. This was the same time that Wynn had eaten the Mempou Mempou no Mi. Kaminari decided to help Wynn in training his powers, as well as teaching him about Haki. He taught Wynn how to use both abilities together in order to maximize his power. One day, however, he mysteriously left the valley, leaving behind only a note that said, "For Wynn, See you in the Grand Line some day." This lead Wynn to eventually become a pirate. Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Kaminari shares many similarities to Shanks, such as; **Both were very influential to the protagonist of their respective series (Monkey D. Luffy and Robert D. Wynn). **Both are members of very powerful groups of pirates. **Both are 37 before the timeskip (however, The Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures has not and may not have a timeskip). Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures Category:Staff Wielder Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Sankei